Raftclans
Summary Representing the pinnacle of the Fury's military technology, the Raftclans is the standard unit for the Fury Knights. Often custom-tuned and painted to the particular Knight's liking, it boasts outstanding firepower, range, mobility, and durability, proving to be formidable foes to even the best pilots and most powerful mechs available to the Earth Federation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Raftclans Origin: Super Robot Wars Judgment Age: Unknown, likely several hundred million years old (In the Super Robot Wars Judgement continuity, the Fury were the ones to sow the seeds of life on Earth) Classification: High Knight Fury Assault Unit Wielders: Touya Shun, Calvina Coulange, Al-Van Lunks, Fu-Lu Mu-Lu, Jua-Mu Dalby; Co-Pilots Katia Grineal, Festenia Muse, and Melua Melna Meia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Sealing, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Time Stop via Larseilam System, Can upload information about the mech directly to the pilot for increased performance through the Cytron System Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (helped to defeat Gu-Landon, two Raftclans units are required to activate the Fury mothership that acts as the Moon's core) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (flew from the Moon's core back into space in an instant in order to escape the explosion of the Zul-Gadin and the Fury Mothership) Durability: At least Large Island level (took hits from the Zui-Gadin and other Raftclans units) Range: At least several dozen kilometers (helped to generate a portal that safely escorted the Justice Gundam and the Strike Rouge out of the explosion of GENESIS, its longest ranged weapons are comparable in effectiveness to the cannons of the Archangel, Nadesico, and the Eternal) Weaknesses: The Larseilam System's effects can be canceled by another opponent with an appropriate cancelling system or other Time Manipulation abilities. The unit's energy output is proportional to the pilot's will to fight, low determination leads to poor attack output and an inability to use the Orgone Cloud. Novices can be overwhelmed by the surge of adrenaline and endorphins that comes with using the improved Larseilam and Cytron Systems found in the Raftclans. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Orgone Rifle: The pilot fires a massive green beam of light before using the Orgone Cloud to teleport behind a target to blast them from the opposite side to block their escape path. * Orgone Sword: The pilot configures the Orgone Rifle into its sword configuration before attacking the target(s) with a crystalline blade. * Orgone Cannon: The pilot activates the shoulder and chest-mounted cannons to fire a powerful beam that has an extremely long range. Can also be used to target multiple foes at once. * Orgone Claw: Equips the claw attachment attached to the forearm of the Raftclans before impaling and crushing the opposing foe with it, tossing them into the air, flying behind them to impale them once more before ejecting the target towards the ground. * Orgone Sword Final: Upon activating the Raftclan's max output, the Orgone Rifle opens up completely to form a crossguard, allowing a massive crystalline blade several times the height of the Raftclans itself to grow from the barrel. The pilot then uses this sword to cut the opponent horizontally and send them skyward before bifurcating them with a single vertical slice. The preferred finisher of Al-Van and Festenia. * Orgone Rifle Final: Upon activating the Raftclan's max output, the pilot fires a massive crystalline beam from the Orgone Rifle, sealing the opponent in a massive of crystal. The Orgone Rifle then links with the Orgone Cannons before unleashing an extremely concentrated and powerful beam that results in a massive explosion upon impact. The preferred finisher of Fu-Lu and Katia. * Orgone Claw Final: Upon activating the Raftclan's max output, the pilot equips the Orgone Claw before flying off, swiftly dashing past the opponent to deliver quick slashes before grasping the opponent and crushing it, throwing the opponent skyward soon afterward. The Raftclans then creates four duplicates of itself out of Orgone Energy to attack the opponent, clinging to them to form a crystal prison as a means of sealing their movements, allowing the pilot to bisect their foe with a supercharged Orgone Claw, resulting in a massive explosion. The preferred finisher of Jua-Mu and Melua. * Larseilam System: The Raftclans is able to stop time around its foes, allowing it to easily deal with targets in an instant without fear of retaliation. In addition, Touya's and Calvina's version is equipped with a Larseilam Canceller, allowing it to nullify time stopping abilities and remain immune to their effects. * Orgone Cloud: The Raftclans runs on a type of energy called Orgone, with the unit's output depending on the pilot's will to fight. At high enough levels of determination the Orgone Cloud ability becomes available, providing the Raftclans with the ability to teleport, phase through attacks, and shield others with barriers of energy. Other Category:Weapons Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mecha Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6